


Anniversary Dinner - bpaulus/LionLadyBee

by DramioneFanfictionWriters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionWriters/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionWriters
Summary: Draco doesn’t show up for their anniversary dinner leaving hermione all alone until she gets a phone call he’s been locked up.Disclaimer: This piece has not been beta'd and was originally apart of the Comp before the Author had to pull out. The story is made available here as is, no editing applied. The author may choose to upload to their own profiles Beta'd if they wish. However this version is the originally uploaded piece to the Dramione Fanfiction Writers Group Files. Enjoy!





	Anniversary Dinner - bpaulus/LionLadyBee

Hermione looked down at her watch, it was 45 minutes past the hour and her husband still had not shown up for their regularly scheduled date. She was starting to get worried when her cell phone rang. The number was one she did not recognize so she ignored it. Her phone rang again, this time she noticed it was the same number so she picked it up. 

“Hello?” Hermione said

“Hello, is this Mrs. Granger?” a man with a very deep voice questioned. 

“Yes, this is she who is calling?” She cautiously asked. 

“Hi, My name is Auror Dan Kenji and we have your husband in custody. Since Head Auror Potter's’ relationship with you and Mr. Malfoy is a conflict of interest I have to tell you that I will be handling this case going forward and need you to come down to the ministry.” 

At this Hermione took in a very deep sigh and responded with an “Okay”. She wasn’t surprised as she had been waiting for something like this to happen, but She did not take any time to process the phone call instead apperating away with a crack. 

\-----------------------

She had arrived at the ministry within seconds, and headed to the Aurors department, if there was anyone who could help her would be Harry.   
As it turned out though he could not give her any information because they took any ways for him to access the information they had on draco away.   
“Well I’m sorry Mione I tried to see what exactly they have on him but I do not have any access. We are going to have to go talk to Mr. Kenji.”   
______  
She had heard the story several times but she could not figure out exactly why they brought Draco in for questioning. “Lets go over this one more time. You have him locked up because of something we did last summer before we got married…..did he tell you I am the one who has the bloody hotel key?” She questioned.   
“Yes he told us, and that is fine but what does not change the deal is the fact that he used magic to get back into the room in front of muggles and took something with him.” Auror Kenji exclaimed. “What he took we do not know, we were hoping you would be able to help us with that.”   
“Well I can assure you I do not have any clue what he took, I did not even know he returned back to the room. As for his use of magic in public, I can not begin to guess, what he was thinking with that. Once you have him in the system I would like a chance to speak with him, and if I find out he was held longer than necessary, I do not care who you know Mr. Kenji, you will face my repercussions. Do not think I do not know about the talk that the wizarding world likes to spew about my husband. That is all I am saying about this matter.” She was fuming. She decided she would make her way down to Harry’s office.   
___________________  
“Harry, can you even believe this! I just can not figure out what he was thinking. Why did it take them so long to settle this? The incident was over a year ago.” She exasperated   
“Well I am not sure Hermione. This could have something to do with those rogue death eaters we are still catching…..you do not think Draco is…..” he trailed off.   
“Of course not! No matter what he’s done. He is still my Husband. He has changed Harry. You have seen it. I have seen it. He would not get himself mixed up in that especially after we found out...well you know.” She said rubbing her belly.   
“True, I just know he has been hanging around Blaise and Theo recently and they are not exactly known for being honest about things.” Harry Said  
“Well either way, I think this is all a mistake and when I get to talk to him, I will be able to figure out what is going on.” She said  
____________________  
Draco Malfoy, the wizardings worlds most notorious bachelor at one point in time or another. Found himself wondering just what his wife would say to him once she came to see him. It was summer after all and she was newly pregnant. He knew she would not be too pleased with him. But he had an advantage she always said that he was beautiful like summer rain and as irritating as sand between the toes. He had planned to take her to a beach so that she could experience it with him, and that landed him here.   
It wasn’t long after those thoughts crossed his mind that the very same woman he was thinking of was looking at him and began to speak. “Do you wanna explain this one to me? Or are we going to play the guessing game, where you will give up and eventually tell me.”   
He gulped and shined her his pearly white teeth. “Well get me out of here and we can talk about exactly what happened.”  
She held up a key and smiled back at him. “I think we can manage.”   
__________________  
Hermione sat in a chair across from her husband and tapped her fingers on the metal table. “Draco, can you just tell me what is going on? Why did you go back to the room?”   
“Well seeing as you are going to find out anyway I may as well tell you. So remember last summer when we went to that hotel and we well you know..well while we were there you mentioned you really liked a vase they had on a table. It is totally cheese and all, but I really wanted to get it for you, for our one year anniversary. I searched high and low and I could not find it. So I remembered you kept our hotel key….do not give me that look yes I know about that but that is neither here or there right now. Anyway I got the key, went in and got the vase. I did not realize a bunch of muggles saw me use some magic to help with the unlocking of the door. So here we are it is our anniversary, I was going to suprise you at dinner with a stroll to the beach and give it to you, but it got broken in the process. Our second summer together and I messed it up.” He exclaimed to her.   
“Well, I appreciate your attempt at making me happy, however I am not sure how we will get you out of here. I think we need to be truthful and see what that brings us.” She said   
After a very long hour talking to auror Kenji and Harry the department cleared Draco and sent him  
And Hermione on their way. Once they left they finally were able to settle into their dinner they mad missed earlier before. This was sure to be a night they would never forget.


End file.
